Second Wave of Darkness
by bellspirit
Summary: a group of friends form who are all the second generation of the original characters. It is their first year at Hogwarts and they believe that everything was safe. i mean with Voldemort gone, what could possibly hurt them? They will soon learn the answer.
1. Surprise on the Train

_**Another new story. I would have finished the other ones first, but this one came to my head one day and I had to write it down. I am really pleased with how it came out. I hope you anjoy it too!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own some of the characters that will be in this story. If you have never heard of them, that means that they are probably mine._**

_His scar had not hurt for nineteen years, and all was well._

Well, maybe it is for Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, whatever you want to call him. But the same could not be said for Albus Severus Potter and Rose Molly Weasley. They were having a lot of trouble finding a compartment. Since they were first years they were being bullied by older kids who think that they are bigger and better than everyone else. Plus no one knows who they are yet. When they do, they will realize what a big mistake they had made.

" Look!" Rose pointed out. "There's an empty compartment!" She and Albus went over to it and sat inside. Before they could close the door, a few kids walked up to them.

"May we sit with you?" asked the only boy in the group. He had blond pale hair.

"Sure," Rose and Albus replied at the same time. The four kids slid inside and sat down. Rose was happy that she was already getting to know some kids.

"My name is Rose Weasley and this is my cousin, Albus Potter," Rose told them. The kids looked at each other nervously.

The boy with the blond hair introduced himself, "I'm Scorpius Malfoy." Rose and Albus gave a little start but other than that they were not really worried about who they were talking to.

A girl with curly dark brown hair, and grey eyes spoke up, "My name is Jasmine Parkinson."

A dark skinned girl with short black hair and almost black eyes introduced herself as well. "I'm Ruby Zabini."

The last girl who had pale brown hair that was layered and had greenish brown eyes said her name, "Georgina Goyle."

Rose was surprised to learn that these were the kids that her father wanted her to stay away from. Well, she doesn't care what he says. She was going to be these kids' friend even if it meant death to her when she got back home. Albus was allowed to be around them, well at least his parents didn't ban him from being around them, and so if she did get in trouble, she could just say that she was always hanging around Albus. But, she should probably tell him the truth. She was in fact part Granger and Grangers never lie, unless you have a perfectly good reason. Her mother had lied in her days but she had all had good reasons for telling the said lies.

"I don't care what my dad says, I will be your friends even if it ends with my death," Rose told them. They all looked at her kind of strange. They had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"You see, my dad told me not hang around you guys. But I have decided to do I want and tell him straight out that he shouldn't prejudice people by what their parents or grandparents had done," Rose explained to them.

"That is very brave of you," Jasmine told her. "From what my mother told me, your father can get quite angry when things don't go his way. "

"That is so true," Albus told her. "My Uncle Ron gets so worked up over the tiniest things. Part of Aunt Hermione's life if trying to keep him calm and collected."

"You family sounds quite strange, no offense," Georgina told them, " It's just that everyone in your family are heroes and you are all related and I have no idea where I am going with this."

"Our family is quite strange considering who we are related to. Our Aunt Fleur is part veela. Albus's god brother, Teddy is a metaphorfose and the son of a werewolf. Our Uncle George used to be a twin, but Uncle Fred died in the legendary Battle at Hogwarts. My grandmother killed Bellatrix Lestrange. My mother and my father helped my Uncle Harry in the quest to defeat You-Know-Who. My Aunt Ginny was once on the Hollyhead Harpies Quiditch team. Uncle Bill was bitten by Fenrir Greyback outside of the full moon but he was still contaminated with some wolfish traits. My Uncle Charlie is a dragon handler in Romania. My Uncle Percy didn't really do anything special but he came back to our family on the night of the battle at Hog-"

"We get it!" All five kids shouted at Rose.

All the kids were laughing and became fast friends. Time passed like the wind and before they knew it, they were nearing Hogsmead Station.

"Omigosh!" Rose exclaimed. She was pointed out the window to the ever nearing station. "We need to get changed, and fast!"

They all grabbed their robes and ran to the changing compartment. They barely were changed when the train stopped. They ran back to their compartment to make sure everything was packed up and the headed to the exit of the train.

Rose didn't see her cousin James when she got off, but she didn't really care. If he saw who she was hanging out with, he would surely tell her father. He was a tattletale and a spoil sport. Of course he was always getting in trouble himself, but he loved ratting on people when they do something that they are absolutely banned from doing. Rose had to keep this a secret from James, at least until she could explain it properly and make him promise not to tell.

She quickly boarded the boats as Hagrid announced that the first years were supposed to go there. The boats started moving and they were off to Hogwarts! At last!

**Did you like it? I hope you did. **

**Please review!**

**BellSpirit**


	2. Sorting

**Alright, here is another chapter. This mostly sorting. I put all the kid's names because I am going to use them all one way or another. You can skip throught hte sorting if you want. one thing that I am proud of is that i actually wrote the sorting Hat song by myself! I am so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Everyone stepped off the boats and was led to the school by Hagrid. When they were inside the school, Neville greeted them.

"Hello, first years. My name is Professor Longbottom and I am the deputy head master, head of Gryffindor, and the Herbology teacher. Let me tell you a few rules before you are sorted. You cannot use magic in the corridors between classes, or during meals. You must be in your house common room by eight. No wondering around the castle unless you have permission or are with a teacher. Don't go in the Forbidden Forest. The nearest you can get to it is Hagrid's cabin. You may only go in the forest if escorted by a teacher. Hagrid does bring his classes in their sometimes. Further rules will be given to you by your house prefects. Shall we go then?"

There were some mumbles. Professor Longbottom led them through the oak doors and into the Great Hall.

There were four long house tables. All the students were staring at the first years. Professor Longbottom led them to the front and stood next to a stool that had a hat placed on it. The hat had a rip near the brim. It opened and started to sing.

_Another school year has started.  
The last one has ended.  
The new students have arrived.  
The old ones have ascended.  
For those that are new  
Let me introduce myself  
I am the sorting hat  
Living on the head mistresses shelf  
You may think I am strange  
Of course, I am a talking hat  
I can see everything in your mind  
But I cannot give you a pat  
I was made long ago  
Before any of you were born  
When this school was started  
The brim of my hat was torn  
So they made me the sorter  
Gave me the liberty to speak  
I decide which house you go in  
Which one will be your peak?_

_Will you be in Gryffindor?  
Where dwell the brave of heart  
Will you be in Ravenclaw?  
Full of kids with smarts  
Maybe you belong in Slytherin  
this is where the cunning go  
And lastly there is Hufflepuff  
The loyal never lie low_

_Come up here  
Don't be shy  
I assure you  
I do not bite  
I just look  
Inside your head  
Where do you belong?  
We will soon find out before bed._

The song was finished and everyone clapped. Professor Longbottom took out a piece of parchment.

"When I call your name, please come up here and sit on this stool.

"Amry, Cynthia."

A girl with short brown hair who was very pale walked up to the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" a table that was black gold erupted with cheers.

"Baddock, Monique."

An Asian looking girl who was quite shorter than everyone else stepped forward.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Chavez, Mario."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Dapply, Leo."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Ester, Ruth."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Fritz, Emma."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Goyle, Georgina."

_Ah, a Goyle. At least you were smarter than your father. But not nearly as intelligent to go to Ravenclaw. So unlike your father so Slytherin's out. That leaves Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. You are both brave and loyal, but your bravery is larger, which puts you in…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Howard, Hunter."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Inzunza, Juan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jaramillo, Valeria."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Kohl, Brihana."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Lee, Jaron."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

_Here we have another Malfoy. Very unlike the first two. Wants to make his dad proud without going to Slytherin. That's a tough request. You are very cunning, but you dislike the Slytherin reputation. I've narrowed it down to either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Would you like a say?_

_**Not really just sort me so we aren't up all night. Most of my friends haven't even been sorted yet.**_

_One who cares about his friend a great deal. That narrows it to…_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Martinez, Cielo."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

" Niezgodzki, Corine."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"O-Keefe, Jacques."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Parkinson, Jasmine."

_Let's see. A Parkinson. I have a question for you. If you are Pansy Parkinson's daughter why is your last name Parkinson? Shouldn't you have your father's last name?_

_**I used to, but then my mum and dad got divorced and I live with my mum.**_

_I see. You are so like your mother in many ways, yet unlike like her in many ways also. You do not fall for a Malfoy like Pansy did?_

_**No way, he's my best mate, he tells me everything. Not to mention I don't think he's exactly my type.**_

_You and your mother share one strong quality, you both want to be in Slytherin. You are very cunning, so I will grant your wish. You go to…_

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Albus."

_Another Potter. All of them in Gryffindor. Back as far as I can remember. Your family is quite famous for that. And some other things of course. _

_**I don't want to be famous for something my dad did. I want to accomplish my own goals.**_

_You are one brave 11 year old. I'll put you in…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Quintanilla, Ismene."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Rivera, Leanna."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Sanchez, Gilbert."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Theut, Nicholas."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ussery, Jessica."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Vega, Julia."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Weasley, Rose."

_And yet another Weasley. All though, you do not have the same qualities as the other Weasleys. You are much different. Much smarter as well, which is saying something. I think I will put you in…_

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Yanamoto, Seiko."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Zabini, Ruby."

_Here we are. Miss Zabini. Your father was quite hard to sort, but I think we will have no problems. Let me see. You have all the qualities of the lion. You shall be a…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zellar, Kathryn."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The sorting was finished. Kathryn took her seat. Everyone was looking up to the head mistress.

"I have two words for you," she said, "Dig in."

Without further ado, food appeared on the empty dishes and everyone certainly "dug in".

When everyone was finished, the head mistress said a speech that no one really listened to and then she dismissed them to their dormitories.

**I am thinking about changing the title. You guys can help me if you want. Wait, I think I just thought of one. It might not be that could so you can still submit ideas. I am going to change the title as soon as I am done uploading this.**

**anyway, what did you think?**

**Please Review.**

**BellSpirit ( I haven't done that sig in a while)**


	3. Common Room by House

**Here is another chapter. In case you were wondering, I changed the rating because I decided to change this story to be more romantic then I originally planned. I will not say cuss words and I will say make love instead of sex. The last time you will ever read me write that word. There will be dating among the first years, You're probably thinking, first years are way to young to be dating. Hey, at my school, fourth graders are dating. First years are at least a year older then them. Right bow, everyone is on friendly terms, but that will change after some peer pressure. BTW I put Rose W./Albus S. P. because they are the main characters. I know you guys proboably wouldn't have even thought of it in another way, but it's been bugging me for day about how wrong that sounds. I should proboably stop talking now. Okay, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Gryffindors:

"First years, this way," called a female voice. A girl with reddish brown hair that descended down her back was calling to them. There was a boy standing behind her. He had flaxen blonde hair with a bored look on his face.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Yvonne and this is Derik. We are sixth year prefects. If you could please follow me, I will take you to your dorms. This way, come on." She waved at them to follow her. Everyone proceeded down the hall. They finally reached the Fat Lady.

"Password," the portrait asked.

"Sphinx," Yvonne said back to her. The portrait hole swung open to reveal a nice cozy room that was filled with comfy chairs, couches, and some tables.

"Your luggage is already in your rooms; you may proceed to the dormitories and have a good night's sleep. Good night!"

There was a mumble which sort of sounded like good night.

Hufflepuff:

"Let's go first years, chop chop," came an impatient male voice. He had black shaggy hair. He was very tall.

"Vance, stop being so rude to the first years," said a calm female voice. She had medium length dirty blonde hair and caring green eyes. She, unlike the boy, was rather short. "Sorry about Vance, he is a very impatient guy. Anyway, my name is Inger and Vance and I are the prefects for Hufflepuff. If you will follow me, I will show to your common room." She led them to the entrance to the side of the Great Hall. She proceeded somewhere near the kitchens. She stopped next to a portrait of and old man sitting in the jungle.

"Password please," the man asked.

"Harmony," Inger said. The portrait slid to the side. It revealed a room with golden walls. All the furniture was black. There were a bunch of couches in the middle which formed a circle. Each couch had a table in front of it. Off to the side was a fire place that didn't have a chimney which was kind of strange. Towards the back on each end was a hallway that looked like it led to the dormitories. To the other side of the room was a huge bed, clearly there only to fill up space. There were also some chairs, couches, and tables placed randomly around the room.

"The portrait outside of the common room is Spartacus Blaze. He is Greek but he came to England to explore the vast jungles and forests that were much bigger than they are now back when he was alive. He likes to use passwords that have things to do with peace and friendship," Inger explained to them. "Your dormitories are right down those hallways. There should be a sign saying who is in which dormitory. You will have the same dorm for the seven years you will be at Hogwarts. You will mostly be with kids in your year, if not someone who is relatively close to your age. Girls' dorm on the right, boys on the left. Good night everyone!"

Ravenclaw:

"First years, follow us," said a friendly male.

"Yes, and do keep up. It's very easy to get lost," said an equally friendly female.

"Well, I'm Chancy-"

"And I'm Stella, and we are the Ravenclaw prefects. If you follow us, we will lead you to the common room." They started walking and everyone hurried to catch up. In a just a few minutes, they climbed up a spiral staircase leading to a blank wall that had a knocker shaped like an eagle.

"Now, what's very unique about Ravenclaw is that we don't have a password. When you use the knocker, it will ask you a question. If you don't answer the question correctly, you'll have to wait out here until someone does," Chancy explained to them.

Stella used the knocker and a voice rang out.

"What is the meaning of life?"

"The meaning of life is interpreted differently by everyone one," Stella answered.

"Well reasoned." The door slid open and they all walked inside

"You can't give it straight answers," Chancy said to them. "If it asks you a question like that, don't give it your own opinion."

"Anyway," Stella continued, "This is your common room."

The room was round. It had black walls and a blue and starry ceiling. Most of the furniture was either light blue or chocolate brown. Most of the chairs were lined up along the wall. The couches, tables, and other chairs were placed randomly around the room. There were two spiral staircases that went to their dormitories.

"Those staircases lead to your dormitories. Girls on the right, boys on the left, and your luggage are already in your rooms. Good night," said Chancy

Slytherin:

"Lets' go, this way please," said two voices. There was a boy and a girl, obviously twins. Even though they were fraternal, they still looked a lot alike. They had black hair, the boy spiked his and the girl's was in a high ponytail tied with a blue ribbon. They both had pale blue eyes and oval shaped faces. They were roughly the same height and that was pretty tall. As they started walking they introduced themselves.

The girl started, "I'm Michelle,"

"and I'm Terrence," the boy said.

"And we're the prefects for Slytherin," they both finished.

Michelle, "If you follow us,"

Terrence, "We will lead you to your common room." They also walked to the side entrance to the Great Hall, they descended a few flights of stairs. They were so far under ground, that they could practically see their breath. Michelle and Terrence led them to a wall marked with a serpent.

"Purity," they said at the same time. The wall slid open and they walked into the common room.

Everything was dark. The furniture was either black or navy blue. There was an eerie glow emitting from somewhere but nobody could tell where. The walls were black bricks. There were black bookcases that held big books wrapped in chains. The furniture was once again placed randomly around the room. At the far side of the room, were staircases leading down.

"If you walk down those hallways," started Terrence.

"You'll find your common rooms," finished Michelle. Those were two were so much alike in a scary way.

"Your luggage is already there," Terrence told them.

"So have a good night's sleep," Michelle said.

**How was it. BTW after this chapter I will be putting the chapters in POV. It is kind of hard telling a story 1st person when all the characters are in different houses.**

**Anyway, REVIEW.**


	4. First Day Rose POV

**This chapter is Rose POV. By the way, I skipped a lot of the characters when I was sorting them. I wrote them all down, but just to let you know, I have horrible eye sight, so I skipped so of them on accident. I will list the ones I skipped and what house they are in right now so you don't get confused later.**

**Jared Foster: Gryffindor, Frances Delbert: Gryffindor, Selena Mattern: Gryffindor, Anthony Beldom: Hufflepuff, Taylor kendrick: Hufflepuff, Vinnie Roman: Hufflepuff, Tyler Paul: Hufflepuff, Royce Candid: Ravenclaw, Melvin Fortine, Ravenclaw, Jacob Kelling, Slytherin, Matthew Sitler: Slytherin, Elaine Wes: Slytherin. I also accidentally put Leana Rivera and Jessica Ussery in the wrong house. it says that they were in Hufflepuff, but Leana is actually in Slytherin and Jessica is in Ravenclaw. Anyway, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Rose POV

I woke up in my dormitory. The sun was just coming up. The curtains were closed and feeble rays of sunlight were trying to make their way into the room. I rolled over and got out of bed. Most of my roommates are still asleep except for Ruth who was rummaging through her trunk looking for her robes I suspect. I walked over to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. When I came out of the bathroom, everyone was awake and stumbling around lazily. Corine was holding onto her bedpost while trying to put a sock on. Ismene was crawling on the floor looking for her shoes. Seiko was dragging a comb though her black hair. Kathryn was pulling cookie after cookie out of her trunk and eating while getting undressed at the same time. Jessica was rummaging through what looked like a make up bag. I went over to my trunk and pulled out my robes and got dressed. We all finished dressing at the same time and exited the dormitory together.

The common room was full of happy chatting students. It was hard to maneuver through the crowded common room until we finally reached the door. There was a square dent in the door. Kathryn put her hand in it and pushed it aside. We stepped out onto the top of the stairs and walked down into the hallway. We reached the Great Hall with difficulty because we kept getting lost; we eventually found it and took a seat at our table. I saw my cousin Victoire come in with her friends and sat down besides us. Victoire had long curly honey blonde hair. She had light lavender eyes. She was part veela.

"Hello, Victoire," I greeted her.

"Hey Rose," she said back to me. "These are my friends Carmella, Joan, and Lida. Guys, this is my cousin Rose."

They each said hi to me and then started to eat their breakfast. I did the same and started talking to my acquaintances. After breakfast the heads of houses started handing out schedules to the first years. Apparently, the older kids' schedule they got when they were first years, changes every day to tell them which classes they had. Our house head had long wavy, black ans very shiny hair. She had dark blue eyes. She looked to be in her late twenties. I could see that a bunch of the boys all over the hall her eying her hopefullly. I could see why. She was drop dead gorgeous. She approached our group first.

"Hello, first years. My name is Professor Ital and I am the Ravenclaw head, and Potions Class teacher. Here are your schedules and here is a map that shows you where each class is," she gave us the schedules. This is what they looked like.

8:00 am to 9:00 am: Charms with Gryffindor  
9:10 am to 10:10 am: Transfiguration with Slytherin  
10:20 to 11:20 am: History of Magic with Hufflepuff  
11:30 am to 12:45 pm: Lunch  
12:50 pm to 1:50 pm: Potions with Gryffindor  
2:00 pm to 3:00 pm: Herbology with Slytherin

I checked to see where the Charms classroom was and headed off to it while everyone else followed. We entered the classroom and sat down. I sat somewhere in the middle while all the other girls drifted towards the back. Half of the Gryffindor girls came in along with Ravenclaw boys. Everyone else came in bundled in twos and threes. Ruby, Georgina, and Albus sat at my table. They sat down their stuffed and we waited for the teacher.

Our teacher walked in. It was a man with long sleek black hair ties in a low ponytail. He had a widow's peak. He was very pale. He also had navy blue eyes. He kind of reminds me of a vampire.

"Everyone please take out for text book and turn to page five. I am Professor Encanto. I am the head of Slytherin. I have very strict rules which I expect you to follow. You will not be late to this class. You may not be absent unless you have a good reason to be. Homework must be turned in on time. Late or incomplete homework will get marked down half credit. Do we understand each other?" He asked.

"Yes," we all said.

"Good. Now lets learn today's spell."

**How was my first POV chapter ever? I hope I did alright. anyway, REVIEW!**

**BellSpirit**


	5. First Day Scorpius POV

**Finally a new chapter. The past few weeks have been hecktic. I had dance classes like crazy. Our recital was last weekend and our teachers were stressing that we had to show up for every class and remember the dances. I basically spent the whole weekend plus an hour on Thursday at the high school where the recital was at. Anyway, onto the story.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Scorpius POV

I was heading to History of Magic class. I was walking with Rose. We have this class together.

"I wonder who our teacher is?" I asked.

"I heard that Professor Binns is still teaching," Rose answered.

"Still? Can't the guy retire or something?" I wondered.

"He's a ghost. He can keep teaching for eternity if he wants to," Rose explained to me.

Now I know that History of Magic probably won't be a good class for me. My dad often told me how boring it was to try and listen to Professor Binns teach. No one ever paid attention in his class. Not even the Ravenclaws. The dude loved his job so much, not even death could stop him from teaching.

We walked into the classroom. Rose snagged a seat in the front. I sat in the row behind her although I would have preferred to sit in the back.

Professor Binns walked in and started the class. I barely paid attention. I spent most of the class doodling on spare pieces of parchment. I could see that Rose was the only one paying attention. She writing notes hastily. I guess I'll read over Rose's notes later.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Class was finally over and it was time for lunch. I walked to my table and sat next to boys in my year, Vinnie and Tyler.

"History of Magic is so boring," Vinnie was saying.

"I totally agree," I told them.

"Will Professor Binns ever retire?" Tyler asked.

"I don't think he will. Technically, he's not aging," I joked. They both let out a small laugh.

**Yes, I know that it is painfully short, but I wanted to get this up. I promise I will work harder to make a longer chapter. See you! And remember to review!**

**BellSpirit**


End file.
